My Plush
by Aoiko
Summary: Someone commits a dasterdly deed and it's up to the XMen to discover who done it. Short and sweet. May have a sequal, may not. But now has a bad poem along with it. So come on! Read!
1. A Story

Title: My Plush  
By: Aoiko  
Type: Mystery/comedy Series: X-Men:Evolution  
Rating: PG13  
Warning: Implied Evan+Pietro, naked wolverine, slight language.  
Disclaimers: I dont own X-Men:Evo. So dont sue.  
Summary: Someone commits a dasterdly deed and it's up to the X-Men to discover who done it.

It was nightime at Xavier's school for the "gifted". The crickets were chirping, the birds were asleep. The stars were twinkling, though the moon did not shine. The wind blew softly caressing the trees as the clouds rolled through the sky. Inside the mansion was quiet. The professer had gone with Kurt and Ororo to Texas in hopes of convincing them not to ceceed and then take over the US with anti-mutant monkeys. Logan was snuggling with Snuggle-Puff his little purple plush bunny, and happily snoring away. Scott was dreaming bad thoughts of maiming Jean like only little 18 year old boys (and his fans) can. Jean was reliving awards won for her beauty and talent. Kitty and Rogue's dreams were filled with a Cajun thief, though blissfully unaware of the other's dreams. Evan was dreaming dreams that involved Pietro and a rating higher than PG13. The peaceful night bled into dawn, and morning came.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

The sound echoed through the halls as the X-Men sprung into action in their sleeping gear and ran towards the noise. Except for Evan. He's not important to the story and hense forth shall not make an apearence untill I need to make more Evietro hints.

"Umm, shouldn't you put something on Logan, besides a purple stuffed bunny?"

Wolverine ran back to his room and carefully set down Snuggle-Puff as he put on his droolworthy skintight jeans. The ones that left only the importaint bits to imagination, and yet somehow managed to get pass the sensors. Yah, those jeans. He rejoined the group as they crowded Kitty and Rogue's room.

"Mah Remy plushie! Someone stole mah Remy plushie!" Rogue screamed and the tears (and make-up) flowed as she looked directly at Kitty.

"Well, like, don't look at me! Yours has black lipstick, like, all over it. Mine has pink, duh!" Kitty quickly defended herself.

"Oh yah," said Rogue.

Scott took charge, "Alright, so when was the last time you saw it?"

"Last night when ah went to bed, and nice boxers bah the way," Rogue answered.

"Thanks. Are you sure that it was your Remy plush? And not your Gambit plush?"

"Ah'm sure! Mah Gambit plushie has on a trenchcoat, and ah'm lettin' Todd borrow that one," answered Rogue.

--scene change--

"Die Gambit die! Then Rogue and Kitty will be mine! And all will fear the Toad! Bwaaaahaaaahaahaa..."

"I should have exploaded him when I had the chance. Wait. Why am I at the brotherhood house? What happened to my accent? And why am I in bed with Wanda with no memory of what happened last night...?"

--back to previous scene--

"Are you sure that you didn't just misplace it?"

"Scott! Ah'm sure! Someone took it! AH WANT MAH REMY BACK!" screamed Rogue.

"What if, like, someone takes MY Remy plush too?" cried Kitty over Rogues screams of angst.

Both girls eyes widened at the thought.

"Aaaaaiiiii..."

--At the Brotherhood house--

"Gambit! What are you doing in my bed!"

"Cher..."

"...iiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"What was that?"

"No idea. Go back to sleep? ...Please?"

--back to THE mansion (not to be mistaken for some other mansion)--

"Calm down. Maybe he'll come back on his own?"

"I ain't Little Bo Peep Scott."

"Well I donno. He is sheep-like. With his ugly-sheepy hair. And his following of Magneto. Very sheep-like."

"Like, Scott! Focus!"

"Sorry"

--To Wanda's bed--

"No, I don't think so Gambit. I HAVE been on the look-out for a new bitch after all."

"Bitch? I don't think..."

Click.

"...Uhhh...Wanda, why did you just handcuff me to the bed?"

"Silence knave! You will only address me as Mistress!"

"Help?"

"MISTRESS!"

--And so concludes Gambit's Rein of Free Sex. (I can say sex right?) Back to the X-men.--

It had been decided that the best way to proceed was to question the suspects and see what information was dug up. Unfourtunately no one could account for anyone since they were all sleeping. Which worked out okay since half way through the search Rogue remembered why she had liked Scott before she met Remy. And in his defense included more then his missreading of bad poetry. (He had a nice... uh, heh. Darn that pg13 rating anyway!)

So they all went back to sleep, and slept happily ever after. And Rogue's Scott plush was finally re-united with Rogue's bussom.

The End.

AN: Thanks to my sis who came up with the name Snuggle-Puff.


	2. A Poem

Type: Poetry/comedy  
Series: X-Men:Evolution  
Rating: PG13  
Warning: stupidity and bad ryming  
Disclaimers: I dont own X-Men:Evo. So dont sue.  
Summary: A poem for "My Plush.  
Title: Little Rouge-Peep  
By: Aoiko

Little Rouge-Peep lost her sheep  
And didn't know where to find him  
Leave him alone  
And he'll come home  
With loads of new whip marks on him

But that's not quite the end  
There was no hapily ever after  
But don't worry  
Just come over, hurry  
And we'll tell you the end n after

Okay we lied and decieved you  
We can't think up anything else  
So just go home  
And leave me alone  
So have fun doing what ever else

The End.


End file.
